


An Unexpected Chance

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Closure, Crying, F/M, Family, One Is Temporary, Pain, Romance, Spoilers for 2x09, canonical character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: During 2x11, Sara gets a chance for one final goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post pointing out that when Sara died, she saw Leonard and Laurel again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sara blinks, the world coming into a hazy sort of focus. 

What happened? 

She remembers Rip, about to kill her, and then…. Nothing. Now, she’s in a foggy space, with nothing really solid for miles before her. 

The realization hits her suddenly, and she knows she should be upset, or scared, but all she can muster is annoyance. 

“I died again, didn’t I?”

“Afraid so, Assassin." 

For a moment, she can’t breathe, which is ridiculous, because she’s already stopped doing that. 

 "Crook?” Her voice absolutely does NOT shake, or so she’ll insist, if anyone asks. She turns toward the voice, bracing herself. 

It isn’t enough. It doesn’t prepare her for the sensation of seeing her fallen crook and her lost sister. 

They watch her sadly, and if she isn’t mistaken, those are tears in Laurel’s eyes. Not that she’s judging. Her own eyes are suspiciously wet. 

“I-” Her voice breaks, and she glances between the two uncertainly.

Laurel makes the decision for her, lunging forward, wrapping her in a hug. She’s warm, and solid, and REAL. Sara swallows a sob, returning the embrace, burying her face in her sister’s shoulder. 

“Shhh. You’re okay. We’re okay.” Finally, she composes herself enough to pull back, and take a deep breath. 

“I was gonna kill him. Darhk,” she adds, when Laurel furrows her brow. “If I’d had time, I would have killed him. I would have saved you." 

If possible, Laurel’s expression only grows sadder, and Sara’s gut twists. If there’s anything worse than losing Laurel, she decides, it’s disappointing her.

"You will have a chance, Sara. I’ve seen that. But I'I begging you: Don’t." 

It doesn’t surprise her that this death won’t stick either, any more than it surprises her that Laurel knows this.

"You can’t ask me not to-" 

 "Do you know what day it is, Sara?” Faltering, Sara considers the odd question. 

“No?" 

A soft smile, then: "It’s December 25th. It’s Christmas,” Laurel adds, a touch wistfully. She cups Sara’s cheek, and the tears start anew. “It’s when we remember to be our best selves." 

For a moment, Sara sees red, the rage aimed not at Laurel, but at the unfairness of it all. 

"Why are you protecting him? He’s a monster!” She furiously wipes away a rogue tear, grasping her sister’s arms tightly. 

“I’m not protecting him,” Laurel answers softly, pulling her back into a tight embrace. “I’m protecting you. Because that’s what big sisters do.”

Words stick in Sara’s throat, and she thinks that’s probably just as well. She can’t promise not to kill Darhk, and Laurel would be able to tell if she were lying. (The thought of lying to Laurel leaves an uncomfortable knot in her stomach, anyway.) 

Instead, she focuses on the steady heartbeat, and the hands, still solid against her back. 

Finally, Laurel takes a couple of steps away, smirking playfully. “Now, there’s someone else who wants to talk to you." 

Right. 

Her eyes rest on Leonard, somehow looking entirely comfortable even here. A hand rests in his pocket, the other lingering by his side, and his expression is almost serene. Only his eyes betray a flicker of uncertainty. 

She’s tried to clamp down the feelings she hadn’t even truly realized until Laurel’s death, when she was looking over her shoulder for him to make things better. 

Now, she doesn’t even try. 

She steps forward, coming to a stop right in front of him. He tilts his head to the side, clearly waiting for her to talk. Giving her control. Just like always.

"Not quite the future you had in mind, huh?" 

He chuckles, sharp and sudden, shaking his head. "Not exactly, no. Have to say, though: The Captain’s chair suits you.”

His expression turns grave, and he sighs. “I’m sorry, Sara.” The normal drawl is gone from his voice, replaced with something low, serious, and shades more sincere than she’s used to. “I wish things were different." 

"Me too,” she admits, swallowing hard. 

“I love you.” The words are so soft, so sure, that it takes her a moment to register them. When she does, she nearly gasps. 

“Len-" 

"I love you,” he repeats. 

She struggles to reply, but her voice catches, emotions she can’t even name washing over her in waves. 

“You don’t have to say anything, Sara. That’s not-I don’t expect you to-I just wanted you to know.” Absently, she wonders how many times he’s tripped over his words so much. 

A calm washes over her, and she opens her mouth to assure him that it isn’t just him, but suddenly, Gideon’s voice is ringing in her ears, and panic fills her. 

_No._

_Not yet._

_Please, Gideon, not yet._

She surges forward, actually abandoning balance, in favor of yanking him toward her, lips seeking his…. 

Her eyes open, and the harsh lights of the Waverider greet her. She burns with a disappointment she can’t voice, and an ache in her heart she can’t acknowledge. 

Not yet, anyway.

“Where’s Jax?” She asks instead, blinking away any lingering tears.

There's something she has to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Those feels hit me really late at night several nights ago, and I thought I'd share them with you all.


End file.
